Rebirthing
by Artemis222
Summary: Suite de "Whispers in the Dark" OU quelle est la situation du clan Uchiwa quelques années plus tard...


**Oyez, oyez braves gens ! Le one-shot (enfin "shot", pas si shot que ça en fait!) que vous êtes sur le point de lire est la suite de mon premier "Un doux réveil". **

**En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus, ENJOY ! ^^**

* * *

_[Quelques années plus tard…]_

« Papa, comment on fait les bébés ? »

Sasuke regarda son fils aîné, Daisuke, sans qu'aucune expression de surprise ne s'inscrive sur son visage. Puis, il regarda sa femme qui lui fit un sourire amusé en posant sa main sur son ventre qui commençait à nouveau à s'arrondir doucement depuis quelques mois. Enfin, il daigna reporter son attention sur son héritier en poussant un faible soupir.

« Qui a bien pu te mettre une telle question dans la tête ?

_ C'est Minato. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, tiens : tel père, tel fils ! À toujours poser des questions débiles… » grommela intérieurement le représentant en chef du clan Uchiwa. Néanmoins, refusant que son fils passe pour un inculte face à la progéniture du Rokudaime, même sur ce sujet-là – fierté uchiwienne oblige –, Sasuke entreprit de satisfaire la curiosité enfantine de son double miniature dont les yeux, tels deux orbes noires scintillantes, attendaient la réponse du paternel. Celle-ci prit une forme peu conventionnelle pour la situation présente :

« Daisuke, je vais te répondre d'homme à homme. »

Devant le sérieux de son père, le petit prodige du sharingan, du haut de ses sept ans, adopta à son tour un air grave et s'assit en tailleur à l'exemple de son géniteur, face à lui. Sakura, quant à elle, observait la scène d'un œil amusé, en buvant son thé dans la cuisine attenante au salon où se tenaient ses deux hommes. Elle était curieuse de voir comment l'Uchiwa sénior allait se sortir de cette galère – pour reprendre le terme souvent employé par un certain jounin de sa connaissance, immense stratège de son état. C'est ainsi que commença l'explication de Sasuke :

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles des puzzles que tu aimais faire avant de ne t'éveiller au sharingan ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. C'était avant qu'il ne me permette de trouver d'un seul coup d'œil quelle pièce s'emboîtait avec quelle pièce.

_ Parfait. Vois-tu, cette histoire d'emboîtement des pièces de puzzle est la clé pour que tu comprennes ma réponse à ta question. Imagine un instant que maman et moi soyons deux pièces de puzzle destinées à s'associer. Tu me suis ?

_ Hn.

_ Il faut alors à ces deux pièces un certain temps pour trouver l'encoche qui leur permettra de s'emboîter correctement.

_ Et toi avec maman, tu as mis longtemps à la trouver cette encoche ?

_ Il m'a fallu près de quatre ans pour la trouver », répondit Sasuke en adressant un micro-sourire à Sakura, qui venait de les rejoindre et avait enlacé par derrière son mari avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Beurk ! » fut la seule réponse de l'enfant face à cette minute de tendre complicité entre époux. Ces deux-derniers s'esclaffèrent devant sa grimace. Enfin… Sakura le fit réellement alors que Sasuke resta plus discret dans l'expression de son hilarité : cela ressemblait plus à un vibrato enfoui dans les profondeurs de sa gorge. Cependant, cette discussion avait réveillé chez les deux parents de nombreux souvenirs, tels des images de leur passé, de leur histoire, qui repassaient devant leurs yeux. Il y eut d'abord leurs retrouvailles tendues lors du retour du nukenin, quatre ans après son départ pour retrouver Orochimaru. Puis débuta leur histoire à deux, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble à dix-sept ans, et lorsqu'ils se marièrent trois ans plus tard. Enfin vint leur vie à trois après la naissance de Daisuke l'année suivant leur mariage. Un souvenir particulier revint à la mémoire de chacun, celui d'une nuit de retrouvailles qui avait suivi un mois de séparation, et où ils avaient célébré la venue prochaine du premier héritier…

Se souriant mutuellement, les deux amants furent interrompus par leur progéniture qui commençait à s'impatienter, ayant hérité de l'hyperactivité de sa mère.

« Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand l'encoche a été trouvée ?

_ Ça, tu le découvriras plus tard, petit fripon, révéla énigmatiquement Sasuke en ébouriffant tendrement la tête de son fils.

_ Ce que ton père essaie de te dire, intervint alors Sakura devant la mine boudeuse de son bébé, c'est qu'une fois « l'encoche trouvée », comme tu dis, il faut attendre neuf mois avant de connaître le résultat de cette union.

_ Et c'est ce qui va se passer d'ici six mois, quand viendra au monde ta nouvelle petite sœur, poursuivit le mari en emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de sa femme qui avait posé son regard sur son ventre avec tendresse.

_ Encore ? s'offusqua Daisuke en pensant à sa jeune sœur Mikoto qui, à quatre ans déjà, lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, contrairement à son jumeau, Takeshi, qui avait hérité du calme olympien de son père.

_ On dirait que ça te fait plaisir, ironisa le chef de famille dans un sourire.

_ Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas vraiment, s'amusa la jeune maman.

_ Galèèèèèèère... soupira l'Uchiwa junior.

_ On dirait que Shikamaru-sensei a plus déteint sur toi qu'il n'y parait, commenta Sakura.

_ Peut-être, mais j'adore jouer au shogi avec lui. Et même si je perds tout le temps, c'est toujours marrant de le voir réagir aux colères de Temari-san.

_ Mais n'est-ce pas pareil entre toi et Midori-san ? le taquina sa mère.

_ Ah non ! Ne me parle pas de cette fille ! » s'énerva Daisuke en rougissant quelque peu.

Et en parlant de la louve, les Uchiwa entendirent une petite voix aiguë crier dans leur jardin :

« Daisuke-kun, tu veux venir jouer au ninja avec nous ? »

Cette proposition avait été faite par la jeune Midori Uzumaki, une petite blonde aux yeux de nacre. Celle-ci était accompagnée par son faux-jumeau, Minato, qui était une réplique fidèle du modèle original, aux moustaches près. Il était par ailleurs le meilleur ami de Daisuke.

Les adultes Uchiwa étaient convaincus que ces trois-là, leur aîné et les deux Uzumaki, allaient se retrouver dans la même équipe de genins, formant peut-être ainsi la nouvelle team 7. En effet, Sasuke et Sakura connaissaient suffisamment bien l'esprit tordu de Naruto pour le juger capable d'en décider ainsi : Daisuke et Minato étaient les copies conformes de l'Uchiwa et du démon renard quand ils étaient petits.

« Tu devrais les rejoindre », proposa la future maman à son jeune fils. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Car, quoiqu'il en dise, il appréciait ces moments passés avec ses amis. Après avoir fait un dernier signe de la main à ses parents, il s'évanouit dans la nature avec ses coéquipiers d'aventure.

~*$*~

La rose regarda son fils s'éloigner, et ne put s'empêcher de devenir nostalgique du temps où il n'était qu'un bébé dépendant entièrement d'elle. Elle le savait : il n'avait plus besoin d'elle comme elle le voudrait, il devenait de plus en plus un homme, et un ninja qui plus est – bien qu'à ses yeux, il resterait toujours son bébé. Elle sentit soudain une douce chaleur l'envelopper, et se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari qui venait de l'enlacer dans son dos, les mains posées à la base de son ventre comme s'il voulait l'aider à le porter. Sans briser la douceur de cet instant, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu veux qu'on aille chercher Mikoto et Takeshi chez Tsunade-baachan ?

_ Pas tout de suite : ce n'est pas tout à fait l'heure, et je voudrais profiter un peu de ce moment de tranquillité avec toi, sans les enfants, murmura-t-elle en calant sa tête contre la nuque de Sasuke.

_ Dans ce cas, ça te dit un bain chaud, à deux ? proposa celui-ci en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son épouse.

_ Pourquoi pas. » sourit la jeune femme.

Les deux parents montèrent donc à l'étage et, pendant que le bassin de l'osen se remplissait d'eau, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement – Sakura retirant l'uniforme d'ANBU à Sasuke, tandis que lui lui enlevait son kimono d'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent alors dans l'eau, la femme devant, entre les jambes de son homme. Ce dernier la serra amoureusement contre son torse, la tête posée sur son épaule à elle, et ferma les yeux quand il sentit qu'elle lui massait le cuir chevelu d'une main, l'autre reposant sur un de ses bras à lui. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, sans parler, profitant du calme, et de la présence de l'autre.

Quand l'eau fut froide, Sakura vida le bassin et entreprit de laver les jambes de Sasuke, puis les siennes. Pendant ce temps, lui frotta le dos de sa femme, n'hésitant pas à déposer de doux baisers du bout des lèvres de temps à autre. Il devint encore plus délicat quand il en vint à savonner le ventre arrondi abritant sa future nouvelle fille, Yuki. Soudain, en passant la main sur ledit ventre, Sasuke sentit un soubresaut, comme si le bébé donnait un coup de pied. Sakura le sentit également et commenta avec le sourire :

« Elle te dit bonjour.

_ Bonjour Yuki ! » lui répondit alors son père.

La petite répliqua aussitôt par deux nouveaux coups de pieds, déclenchant le rire amusé des deux parents.

« J'espère qu'elle ne va pas hériter de mon sale caractère, pria la maman.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches à ton caractère, répliqua le brun. Quoique parfois, tu peux être très impulsive… la taquina-t-il avec son éternel sourire narquois.

_ Baka ! Je ne te permets pas ! riposta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule, duquel il fit semblant d'avoir mal pour lui faire plaisir.

_ Mais moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il mi-ironique, mi-sérieux, en la resserrant dans ses bras.

_ Baka » répéta-t-elle plus faiblement en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Toujours dos à lui, une main sur la joue de son partenaire, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'aimerais qu'elle ait tes yeux, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans les orbes noires de son mari, ses doigts soulignant les yeux sombres.

_ J'aimerais qu'elle ait tes cheveux, rétorqua-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux roses.

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises » bouda la rose en question avant d'essayer de se relever et de se mettre debout en s'aidant des parois de verre qui entouraient l'osen. Sasuke s'empressa de l'aider avant qu'elle ne tombe. Récupérant le pommeau de douche qu'elle tenait en main, il le plaça sur son socle mural en hauteur, et les plaça tous deux sous la cascade du jet d'eau. Collant son torse au dos de sa chère et tendre, ses deux mains sur les deux épaules féminines, l'homme au sharingan s'approcha de l'oreille qui se voulait rester sourde à ce compliment :

« Je t'assure que tu as des cheveux magnifiques, et puis… Tu sais que tu es terriblement sexy avec les cheveux mouillés ? » susurra-t-il en plongeant son nez dans le cou de sa belle pour l'embrasser.

Elle se laissa faire, appréciant le doux contact des lèvres de son amour de toujours sur sa peau humide. Les baisers se firent plus nombreux, plus entreprenants. Les mains rejoignant le ballet des caresses sur son corps, Sakura ne tarda pas à sentir une protubérance bien masculine titiller la chute de ses reins. Et comme si ce signe d'excitation n'était pas assez évident, Sasuke ajouta d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai envie de toi…

_ Comment peux-tu en avoir envie alors que je suis grosse ? protesta la rose d'une voix devenue languide.

_ Non ma chérie, tu n'es pas grosse, la contredit le brun en la faisant se retourner face à lui, tu es juste enceinte. »

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche en tenant son visage dans le calice de ses mains.

« Et tu n'en es que plus désirable… » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

La jeune femme abandonna vite l'idée d'essayer de trouver des arguments contre les trésors de persuasion que dévoilait son mari pour la séduire : elle ne pouvait décemment pas résister à la tentation que représentait le corps nu de son amant ! Ce corps était aussi parfait qu'avaient pu l'être ceux des statues grecques de l'Antiquité à l'effigie des dieux de l'Olympe. Et s'il y avait un dieu à choisir, Sakura n'hésiterait pas une seconde à penser que Sasuke était la réincarnation du divin Apollon… Mais si, en plus de ça – comme si cela ne suffisait pas ! – de l'eau ruisselait sur ce corps, cela devenait un véritable appel au péché de chair !...

Rendant définitivement les armes, la kunoichi se jeta à corps perdu dans le combat qui opposait sa langue à celle de son adversaire masculin. Aucun ne voulait céder du terrain, c'était à celui qui craquerait le premier sous les assauts des caresses et baisers qui, toujours, visaient les points les plus sensibles pour cibles. On se cherchait, on se taquinait, exploitant les moindres faiblesses de l'ennemi pour obtenir la victoire dans cette bataille acharnée qu'était la passion. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Tous les coups étaient permis : les lèvres et la langue se frayaient un chemin vers les endroits où la peau était la plus fine afin d'y apposer leur sceau, les ongles furent également de la partie, et même les dents entrèrent à leur tour dans la mêlée – tantôt pour agacer une bouche trop entreprenante, tantôt pour mordre sensuellement une lèvre, un lobe d'oreille… Jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à manquer et oblige momentanément la cessation des hostilités.

Au milieu des effluves de chaleur dégagés par l'eau chaude qui continuait de s'écouler, la respiration devenue difficile, les deux opposants gagnèrent progressivement le lieu de leur affrontement ultime. Quand la femme se retrouva acculée contre le mur – dont la partie supérieure était constituée par une baie vitrée donnant lieu sur un jardin d'intérieur typiquement japonais –, elle frissonna du contact froid de la paroi sur sa peau brûlante, mais accueillit la sensation de bien-être qui l'accompagnait avec gratitude : celle-ci était la bienvenue dans cette atmosphère saturée en humidité. À la recherche d'un souffle qui leur faisait défaut, les deux amants, front contre front, se jaugèrent d'un regard fiévreux traduisant l'intensité du désir ressenti par chaque parti. Le duel final pouvait commencer.

À partir de cet instant, l'homme mena la danse, ne laissant aucune initiative à sa partenaire, pas même celle de le caresser. Il maintenait d'une poigne ferme les fins poignets au-dessus de la tête de leur propriétaire, tandis qu'il s'amusait à déposer une kyrielle de baisers-papillon sur chaque parcelle de peau accessible à ses lèvres affamées. Il voulait la faire languir avant de savourer sa victoire, qu'il estimait certaine désormais. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit un « Tricheur… ! » soupiré au milieu des gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de la gorge de sa prisonnière, alors que sa bouche à lui s'aventurait du côté des formes généreuses de la poitrine féminine, que la grossesse avait embellie. Il taquina les pointes dressées par le désir, jouant tour à tour d'un toucher léger du bout de la langue, et d'une caresse beaucoup plus vorace quand sa bouche dévorait cette douce colline. Puis, ses lèvres remontant le long de cette gorge qui s'offrait désespérément à la caresse, il gagna celles de sa belle, mais sans chercher à les embrasser : il souhaitait l'initier à une dernière partie de chasse avant l'apothéose ultime. Approchant alors sa bouche tout doucement de celle de sa proie impuissante, il excita sa partenaire en balayant de son souffle – diaboliquement chaud et court – les lèvres frémissantes de désir, les frôlant sans les toucher. Il savourait son petit jeu, se penchant sur cette bouche entrouverte sur laquelle il s'attardait un instant, la faisant frémir à l'idée d'un baiser qu'il refusait au dernier moment, provoquant des grognements de frustration de la part de son adorable otage…

Mais il avait visiblement oublié à qui il avait affaire ! Son adversaire n'était pas une femme fragile, innocente et soumise. Elle était une kunoichi et une médic-nin, ayant hérité de la force surhumaine de son maître Tsunade, la Godaime. Et ce n'est certainement pas son état de femme enceinte qui allait changer cela ! Retournant la situation à son avantage, la délicate fleur de cerisier se libéra de l'étreinte exercée sur ses poignets, et d'une impulsion habile de son bassin, inversa les positions pour plaquer son tortionnaire contre le mur. Son ventre ne dérangeait en aucun cas ses mouvements, la jeune maman l'avait instinctivement entouré d'une couche protectrice de chakra, assurant ainsi la sécurité du bébé, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement des étreintes de son amant.

« Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop tôt, attesta Sakura avec sagesse.

_ Que vas-tu imaginer ? Je n'ai jamais douté de ta victoire, ma chérie.

_ Tu es un incorrigible flatteur, Sasuke, et un mauvais joueur !

_ Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

_ Et présomptueux avec ça… »

« …mais qu'est-ce que tu as raison ! » songea-t-elle en se remémorant toutes les fois où elle n'avait su résister à l'attraction fatale de son corps puissant, toutes les fois où son arrogance l'avait énervée au point de vouloir le frapper – mais en sachant pertinemment que jamais elle n'irait au bout de son geste, car elle finissait toujours par tomber dans ses bras, l'histoire se terminant fatalement dans le lit conjugal… ou autre ! Mais la réciproque était vraie également, et tout le monde reconnaissait cet état des faits : Sakura avait été la seule femme au monde à avoir su dompter le lion Uchiwa.

Et en parlant de la lionne, n'ayant jamais été d'une nature très patiente – surtout après avoir été si longtemps frustrée de n'avoir pu satisfaire son appétit insatiable de caresses et de baisers –, la fière kunoichi agrippa sauvagement la crinière sombre de son vis-à-vis pour l'attirer à elle afin de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Embrasser ses tempes, embrasser son front, ses paupières, son nez, sa bouche, son cou, sa gorge… Ses mains se mirent elles aussi à la conquête de chaque portion de peau virile à caresser, retraçant les muscles saillants du dos, des épaules, du torse si magnifiquement sculpté. Ses doigts avaient le toucher du velours, et faisaient preuve d'une grande dextérité dans l'art de procurer le maximum de sensations, quel que soit l'endroit où ils se faufilaient, tels des prédateurs. Ceux du mâle n'étaient pas en reste non plus – néanmoins, leur terrain de chasse était beaucoup plus restreint, s'étendant essentiellement sur les arabesques du dos –, et de plus en plus ils se concentraient sur la partie sud de ce territoire, préparant le lieu à un prédateur beaucoup plus dangereux, et nettement impatient de passer à l'attaque…

Soudain, n'en pouvant plus de se contenir, et laissant échapper un cri de frustration à l'intérieur de la bouche de son amante, sans rompre le baiser, les mains de Sasuke pressèrent vigoureusement les reins de Sakura sur son propre ventre, la faisant se cambrer en arrière, avant de la soulever par les fesses afin qu'elle enroule ses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et noua par la même occasion ses bras derrière la nuque de son compagnon. Celui-ci formula une question muette en transperçant les prunelles vertes d'un regard brûlant d'envie, et reçut un sourire encourageant en retour, avant de sentir des lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec tendresse.

Alors, tout doucement, il amena l'antre accueillant de son amour se présenter devant son tigre à l'affût, lequel passa à l'attaque immédiatement. Pourtant, en dépit de toute l'impatience et la frustration accumulées jusqu'ici, l'invasion se fit sans violence. S'introduisant de manière souple et féline, le fauve prit entièrement possession du territoire conquis, allant et venant en maître.

« Echec et mat !

_ Tiens, on ne joue plus aux puzzles ? le nargua sa moitié avec un air taquin.

_ Madame Uchiwa serait-elle déçue d'avoir le rôle de la Reine ? s'affola faussement l'Uchiwa en chef.

_ Que nenni, messire. Que nenni. Vous êtes le Roi, vos désirs sont des ordres. Et je me ferai un plaisir de m'y plier, sourit la Reine en collant son front à son homologue.

_ À la bonne heure… » sourit à son tour le Roi en embrassant tendrement celle qui avait osé le défier avec tant d'insolence.

La passion dévastatrice des préliminaires avait laissé place à une extrême douceur et délicatesse alors que le couple faisait l'amour. En effet, Sasuke ne voulait en aucun cas blesser le bébé par un mouvement trop impétueux. Il avait beau savoir que tant que Sakura ne le lui aura pas remis en mains propres dans ses bras, il ne pouvait le toucher d'une quelconque façon – elle le lui avait assuré lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Daisuke, et qu'elle s'était vexée qu'il n'osât plus lui faire l'amour à cause de cette peur –, c'était plus fort que lui : la prudence est mère de sûreté, dit-on. De ce fait, il se contentait de guider les ondulations de sa bien-aimée, la laissant seule maîtresse de la situation. Et dans un certain sens, c'était lui qui avait été mis « échec et mat ».

Les deux amants avaient fait totalement abstraction de l'environnement qui les entourait, ils étaient comme hors du temps, hors de l'espace. Plus rien ne comptait. Sauf eux. Et leur amour. Sans qu'ils ne sachent réellement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, Sakura se retrouva à nouveau le dos contre le mur, le corps de Sasuke collé au sien, les doigts de leurs mains moites étroitement emmêlés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les gémissements de plaisir des deux partis devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans la salle de bain. Leur bruit se mêlait à celui de l'eau qui continuait de s'écouler et de ruisseler sur les deux corps enlacés. Mais celle-ci s'évaporait au contact de ces peaux brûlantes, accentuant l'effet de condensation sur la baie vitrée où l'on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs empreintes de paumes de mains dégoulinantes qui n'avaient eu le temps de se saisir, emportées trop tôt par l'impétuosité de leurs propriétaires à satisfaire d'autres plaisirs. Peu à peu, ces gémissements se transformèrent en cris de jouissance tantôt soupirés, tantôt hurlés. La cadence des mouvements de va-et-vient s'accéléra, en écho à ces exclamations de plaisir intense. Bientôt. Bientôt, ce sera l'extase à l'état pur. Bientôt, ils gagneront le septième ciel. Bientôt, ils ne formeront plus qu'un seul et même corps, unis par un unique cri. Bientôt, …

… la libération ! Profiter des derniers instants de volupté, accélérer encore et encore le mouvement, augmenter la frénésie des baisers, resserrer les étreintes…

Ça y était.

Ils avaient trouvé leur royaume enchanté.

En totale osmose l'un avec l'autre.

Heureux…

~*$*~

Délicatement, Sasuke se retira.

Doucement, il reposa Sakura à terre.

Lentement, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

Calmement, ils reprirent tous deux leur souffle.

Prudemment, ils testèrent leur équilibre sur leurs membres chancelants.

Mutuellement, ils se soutinrent l'un l'autre en sortant de l'osen, et s'emparèrent de draps de bain pour couvrir sommairement leurs nudités parfaites.

Et ensemble, ils se sourirent.

Ils étaient front contre front, les yeux fermés, savourant ces instants de plénitude qui succèdent à l'amour. Dans la douce lumière du crépuscule que l'on pouvait contempler par la baie vitrée de la salle de bain, deux longues mains à la peau rugueuse écartèrent subrepticement les pans du vêtement qu'_Elle_ avait négligemment drapé sur ses épaules, et caressèrent délicatement le ventre chaud, chargé de nouvelles promesses. L'habit glissa des frêles épaules pour retomber sur ses avant-bras, et ces-dernières sentirent alors la caresse des mèches noires qui étaient retombées de part et autre de son visage à _Lui_ lorsqu'_Il _avait enfoui son nez dans sa nuque à _Elle_. Les yeux toujours fermés, _Elle_ glissa tendrement une de ses mains dans la sombre chevelure, en même temps qu'_Elle_ posait l'autre sur l'épaule musclée. Et sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir scintiller un diamant, celui d'une alliance, témoin magnifique de l'union entre deux êtres…

Qui étaient-ils ?

Ils étaient deux coéquipiers. Deux amis. Deux amants. Ils étaient Sasuke et Sakura Uchiwa. Et à eux deux, ils faisaient renaître de ses cendres, tel le phénix immortel, le clan du Sharingan…


End file.
